Południe
by little red lie
Summary: Skromna próba opisania sunijskiej rzeczywistości. Epizod z dzieciństwa Sasoriego, już po śmierci rodziców, jeszcze przed początkami szaleństwa.


Południe.

Słońce wznosiło się nad pustynią, rozgrzewając złociste piaski niemal do białości. Krajobraz był nieruchomy. Martwy. Nie wiał nawet wiatr. Ciężkie, duszne powietrze nad pustynią parzyło płuca przy każdym oddechu.

Susza trwała już cztery miesiące dłużej, niż przewidywano, i zbierała swe ponure żniwo w całym Kraju Wiatru. Pierwsze wyschły studnie, zarówno we wsiach, jak i w miastach, potem opustoszały szklarnie, pola i ogrody. Żywioł nie oszczędzał nawet Sunagakure. Słońce już dawno spaliły skromne rabatki przed pałacem Kazekage, a donice pokrył piach.

Tydzień temu jakaś sierotka zmarła z pragnienia. Trzy dni później, z odwodnienia i z głodu, dwie następne osoby.

Najbliższa oaza oddalona była od Sunagakure o nieco ponad dwadzieścia kilometrów.

Sasori uchylił powieki. Zamglone spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu przez kilka minut błądziło leniwie po spękanym tynku na ścianach i suficie. Zwykle wnętrze domu pozostawało przyjemnie chłodne, lecz nie tym razem. Spiekota przedarła się przez grube ściany i małe, okrągłe okienka, by nawet najciemniejsze i najskrytsze z kątów nie mogły skryć się przed okrutnym skwarem.

Sasori z trudem podniósł się z łóżka. Kręciło mu się w głowie, duchota mdliła, a gardło miał suche jak pustynny piach. Brudne, rude włosy lepiły się do spoconego czoła, ale chłopiec nie śmiał nawet narzekać na taki stan. Skoro nie mieli dość wody, by ugasić pragnienie, kto w ogóle myślałby o kąpieli? Sasori sięgnął po ubranie. Jasna szata z lekkiego, zwiewnego płótna wisiała luźno na wychudzonym, bladym ciele dwunastolatka, ciągnęła się za nim po schodach, gdy cichutko zszedł na parter. Zajrzał do dzbana w spichlerzu. Ostatnimi kroplami wody zwilżył popękane do krwi usta. Założył na głowę białą arafatkę i przewiązał opaską ze znakiem klepsydry. Spod lnu umykały ogniście rude kosmyki i chociaż Sasori kilka razy próbował upchnąć je z powrotem pod chustę, jego walka z góry skazana była na porażkę.

Chłopiec chwycił dzban w drobne dłonie i wyszedł z domu. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, fala gorąca uderzyła go w twarz. Zachwiał się, oddychając ciężko palącym powietrzem. Naciągnął chustę na nos i usta, oparł dzban na ramieniu i powoli snuł się ulicą.

Sunagakure otoczona była wysokimi skałami piaskowca. Miała jedno wyjście - wąską szczelinę między ścianami, strzeżoną równie pilnie (jeśli nie bardziej) co sam pałac Kazekage. Żeby dostać się do wioski trzeba było przejść przez strzelistą bramę piaskowca i minąć rzędy wartowników. Nikt nie zatrzymywał sierotki.

Sasori mozolnie sunął przez pustynię, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie przewrócić. Palący piasek przesypywał się pod jego sandałami, słońce raniło delikatną, bladą skórę. Nagle zerwał się wiatr, i podmuch gorącego powietrza trafił prosto w Sasoriego. Rudy zachwiał się, lecz wciąż stał o własnych siłach.

I tak przeszedł kilometr. Jeszcze dziewiętnaście.

Nigdy nie brakowało mu silnej woli. Potrafił zmusić się do przytomności, gdy wycieńczony organizm błagał o sen, walczyć, gdy zmęczone mięśnie o odpoczynek. Sasori ignorował drzazgi w palcach i godzinami rzeźbił w drewnie. Ignorował przyprawiający o mdłości zapach trujących ziół i bez słowa skargi pracował w szklarni. Teraz jednak do serca dziecka wkradła się niepewność. Przygryzł wargę i uparcie parł dalej przez pustynię, tuląc suchy dzban do piersi.

Dziesięć. Jedenaście. Dwanaście.

...dziewiętnaście...

Nie wytrzymał. Nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa i Sasori opadł na kolana. Dzban wypadł mu z rąk i potłukł się na kamieniach. Oczy rudzielca otworzyły się szeroko, gdy chłopiec wyciągnął rękę w stronę spękanej, glinianej skorupy. Nie miał nawet sił, by spojrzeć w jej stronę. Zwinął się w kłębek na piasku i uniósł wzrok ku niebu. Wysoko w górze krążyły cztery duże, czarne ptaszyska. Czekały. On też czekał. Upał z chwili na chwilę zdawał się tracić na sile. Poparzona słońcem skóra wszędzie piekła równo, a na czoło wystąpiła otępiająca zmysły gorączka. Ptaszyska zniżyły lot, jedno z nich zaskrzeczało głośno. Wciąż czekały.

Sasori usiłował nie zamykać oczu. Dopóki widział, był świadom. Dopóki był świadom, żył. Pustynia i niebo zlewały się w jednolitą plamę, łączącą w sobie złoto, błękit, pomarańcz i róż. I te cienie, te cztery czarne cienie, coraz bliżej, i bliżej... przymknął oczy. Sępy wylądowały na ziemi i wbiły w niego wygłodniałe ślepia. Taksowały wzrokiem każde drżenie powiek, każdy płytki, chrapliwy oddech, każdą z konwulsji. Sasori zastanawiał się już tylko, czy poczekają, aż umrze, czy zadowolą się utratą przytomności. Czekoladowe oczy zamknęły się powoli.

Chłód. Zimna, delikatna kropelka spadła na policzek Sasoriego. Chłopiec odruchowo skojarzył ją ze łzami, ale nie było przecież nikogo, kto by po nim płakał.

Kolejna łza. I kolejna. Słodkie, chłodne kropelki uderzały o piasek, przegoniły sępy, padały na poparzoną skórę, twarz i brudne szaty dziecka. Sasori potrzebował kilku chwil, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje, i otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia. Wciąż nie mógł się podnieść, więc jedynie rozchylił usta, łapczywie chwytając całą wodę, jaką tylko niebo mogło mu teraz podarować.


End file.
